A Different Meeting
by Criminal Kye
Summary: A young Draco disappeared into the Muggle World, and he was soon believed dead. Years later in Diagon Alley, Harry meets a peculiar blond boy and he has no reason to find it too odd that he speaks with an American accent. One-shot. Extended Version: The Cough-Drop Stone


When Harry entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he never suspected that his life would change forever yet again. As Madam Malkin led Harry over to the area of the shop for Hogwarts Students, he noticed another boy about his age, getting his robes fitted. He had tanned skin, long sun bleached hair, sharp features and tinted sunglasses that obscured his eyes. He was smiling, and having a small conversation with the young woman stitching his robes. Harry continued watching him as he got up on his own stool. An untreated robe was pulled over his head.

"Hogwarts too?" The boy asked him, his head slightly tilted to the side. He let out a yelp as a needle accidentally pricked his side, and the young witch muttered an apology for the incompetency.

"Yes." Harry said, curious about this boy in front of him. He appeared to be from America, judging by his accent, but he could have sworn Hagrid said at some point that Hogwarts was only for those who lived in the United Kingdom.(1) Maybe the boy had moved from America, and hadn't lost his way of speaking. Yes, that made the most sense.

"Are you here alone? I'm not. Alfred went over to some sweet shop he saw, and Matthew is getting my school books. They're supposed to meet me soon so we can go pick out a pet for me to take. Alfred said that he wants to get me an eagle he saw from the windows of the pet shop (2) when we were going to get money. I'm not sure if eagles are allowed at Hogwarts, but surely a strongly worded letter to the headmaster would change that." He then giggled, thinking of only something he knew. "It would have to be Matthew that writes it. Alfred couldn't write anything serious. So anyway, are you here alone?" Harry shook his head, smiling.

"No, I'm here with Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." Harry replied, as the boy considered the name.

"Hagrid, I'm sure I've heard that name before. Uncle Arthur could have mentioned him before." He shrugged his shoulders, earning a hiss from the witch at his feet, as he had moved his robes out of place. "Anyway, speaking of names, what's yours? I'm Drake Williams-Jones."

"Harry Potter." Drake accepted the name and moved on.

"What house do you want to be in? My father always told me that I was to be in Slytherin, and I guess I wouldn't object to that. I don't know much about the other houses though. All my father ever told me a lot about was Slytherin." He then stopped, to allow Harry time to speak.

"I'm not sure. I guess any house would be nice." Then he realized that Drake's attention had been taken away from him. He followed the blond's gaze and saw him staring at Hagrid, in what appeared to be awe. Hagrid was holding two ice cream cones, and smiled at Harry.

"That's Hagrid." Harry stated, when Drake continued to stare. Drake removed his glasses, revealing his sparky silver eyes and began to stare at Harry instead of the large man.

"Bit big, isn't he? What does he do at Hogwarts?" His eyes held no disdain for the large man, more curiosity and wonder that someone could grow that big.

"He's the gamekeeper."

"He must be amazing at his job."

"I think he's brilliant at it." Harry agreed with another smile. He was really liking the silver eyed boy, and he could see a good friendship forming between them. He'd have to find him again at Hogwarts.

"So why is he here instead of your parents?" Drake asked as he stepped off his stool, as his robe had been finished. He removed it as Harry replied.

"My parents died when I was one. I was raised by my non-magical Aunt and Uncle." He said solemnly, and Drake's face fell.

"Sorry I brought it up." He frowned, deciding to hang around and continuing to talk to Harry. He doubted anyone would mind as long as he stayed out of the way. "But I was raised by Muggles too. Well, at least from age six."

"They're probably much better then mine." A slight smile appeared on Drake's face.

"Mine kidnapped me off the streets." Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but put aside his words to think upon later.

"Mine neglected me and forced me to live in the cupboard under the stairs." Drake's reply was simple.

"You win. Alfred and Matthew are the best thing that could have happened to me." He fondled with his sun glasses, before putting them back on."Though, that's not a very good thing to win in." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"All done, sweetie." The witch at Harry feet suddenly said, and Harry hopped off the stool. "Both of you can leave now." After Harry and Drake payed for their robes, Drake made them linger in the front.

"This is goodbye for now, Harry. If you go looking for me at Hogwarts, look for Draco Malfoy. That's my wizard name." He snickered. "The name's pretty funny, if you ask me." Harry mostly agreed, the only one within hearing distance that didn't turn their head in shock, wondering if they had heard the American boy correctly. They of course had, but they could never believe it possible. Surely, if young Draco Malfoy had been found after being missing, thought dead by most, for five years, it would have been heavily publicized. The Malfoy family were proud people, and they'd want everyone to know that their son had been saved from the 'retched muggles'.

And as Drake rushed out of the store, Harry caught eyes with Hagrid, who was smiling widely. Harry smiled back, still unaware how much his encounter with Drake Williams-Jones would change his set destiny.

* * *

Drake dodged throughout the crowd, looking for the place where his guardians had said to meet them. Eventually, he found them in front of the Magical Menagerie, looking through the window. He smiled at them both, and rushed towards them. The two broke up their conversation to greet him.

"Hey Drake! Ready to get that eagle?" Alfred asked, eyeing it from the window.

"Of course!" They two rushed into the store, with Matthew trailing behind them, shaking his head, and laughing to himself. The two Americans raced to the front counter, asking about the eagle, and Matthew looked at the other animals in the shop, having already decided to get another pet to keep Kumajirou company. Drafting towards the felines, Matthew spotted a large black kitten sitting in the corner, cleaning itself, ignoring the other kittens in the holding. He couldn't help but be reminded of Olivier (3), who was often described as the black sheep of Canada. He looked over at Alfred and their former kidnap victim, who were trying to convince the woman at the counter that it was a smart idea to allow an eleven year old to have an eagle as a pet. Matthew had to agree with the woman. But if the Americans wanted something, they'd get it for sure.

His gaze returned back to the kitten, and on an impulse, he grabbed it from it's place, earning himself a small mew from it. It look up at him with a glare that only a magical pet could have, and Matthew smiled. He was really loving the magical world.

"Do you want to get away from all the others?" He asked, suspecting that the kitten would understand. The kitten meowed in agreement. "How does the name Lou sound?" The kitten seemed to like it.

Drake turned his head to look at Matthew as he approached the counter, immediately noticing the kitten he was carrying. Drake pouted, annoyed that Matthew could get the pet he wanted, but he couldn't. The woman was stubborn. They had means to pay for the eagle and it would be taken good care of. So what Hogwarts supposedly only allowed cats, owls and toads? Arthur had told him that the rule was pretty much rubbish, and was only a way to keep students from bringing exotic pets like, presumably, eagles.

"Now boy, I'm telling you..." Drake cut the woman off.

"No, I'm telling you. As a proud American, I honer the eagle of my country. I see no other animal worthy of my time. And by not allowing me to purchase that beautiful animal, you are also missing out on a large sale. I can tell that they are expensive, unlike Matthew's kitten over there." The woman's expression changed.

Eventually, they left with the eagle, which went unnamed until they eventually returned home. Alfred and Drake chatted, the eagle perched on Alfred's shoulder, as Drake couldn't take the weight, while Matthew quietly talked with Lou.

"This magic world is so cool! I can tell you're going to have loads of fun here. I guess you and Iggy weren't so crazy after all!" Alfred said, ignoring the stares received for the magnificent bird perched on his shoulder.

"I kept telling telling you. But you Muggles just couldn't believe me!" Alfred ruffled Drake's head affectionately.

"A lone kid in the middle of London, claiming that he's a wizard, is not the kind of person you believe." Drake laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not. By the way, I made a friend today." Matthew joined the conversation, asking before Alfred could.

"Who?" Drake smirked.

"Harry Potter. I think he's famous."

* * *

Back Story: When Draco was six, he got a bit curious about Muggles, and managed to slip away from his parents and get into Muggle London, eventually getting lost. He was found by Alfred and Matthew while they were in London after a meeting, and believing that he was growing up in a bad family, Alfred pretty much kidnapped him, much to Matthew's mild protest. After forging him a new identity, Alfred and Matthew raised him together, changing him from a snobbish little kid, into the person he is in this story.

* * *

(1) Pretend this happened.

(2) For the sake of the American appeal, let's say the Magical Menagerie sells eagles.

(3) My human name for the Canadian Province of Quebec


End file.
